<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic of] My Daddy's Bones by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153309">[podfic of] My Daddy's Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid'>Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing in him but the earth's woods and his daddy's bones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic of] My Daddy's Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876653">My Daddy's Bones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanthia/pseuds/Kanthia">Kanthia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Title: My Daddy's bones</p><p>Fandom: DragonBall</p><p>pairing: Gen</p><p>Author: Kanthia</p><p>Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</p><p>Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid Photo by <a href="https://unsplash.com/@advdaa?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText">Alice</a> on <a href="https://unsplash.com/?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText">Unsplash</a></p><p>Time 19:53</p><p><a href="http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/my%20daddy's%20bones.mp3">MP3</a> (Right click to download, normal click to stream)</p><p>thanks to paraka for hosting</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>